codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Krugis (One and Only Son)
The Kingdom of Krugis is a fictional polity appearing in Juubi-K's fanfiction 'One and Only Son'. Geography The kingdom consists of the former Federal Republic of Krugis' provinces of Iran, Iraq, and Kurdistan, corresponding to real-life Iran and Iraq. History To be rewritten Government The government of Krugis is that of Iran, it being a democratic constitutional monarchy. The Shah holds limited executive powers, while the Senate and Majlis act as the upper and lower houses of the Legislature respectively. There exists an independant Judiciary, deriving its powers and authority from the Shah. The law is derived from a mixture of Islamic law and Persian tradition, with some European influences. Society To be rewritten Economy The Kingdom's main export is petrochemicals, its oil reserves rivalling those of Saudi Arabia. Production in 2017 ATB was approximately ten million barrels per day, projected to double by 2020. Profits from oil exports, helped by favourable deals with Britannia, have funded a large-scale expansion of natural gas production as part of a plan for domestic energy production to be entirely based on gas and renewables by 2025. Though Krugis' refining capacity is relatively low, at only 2 million barrels per day, this is being expanded with Britannian assistance. The Kingdom's oil reserves are expected to last for approximately 100 years if no new reserves are discovered. Oil sales are currently the Kingdom's primary source of foreign currency. As well as energy production, the profits have been invested in both heavy and light industrial development. The result is a burgeoning electronics and IT industry, while the automobile and other vehicle industries are showing considerable promise. The sector to have shown the greatest improvement is that of armaments, with self-suffciency having been achieved in several categories. Krugis' long-term plan is to become self-sufficient in all branches, and an exporter in certain branches. Military Krugis possesses a formidable military capability, unquestionably the strongest in the Middle East. Since 2007 ATB the military has acquired a more distinctly Persian flavour, with many customs and names being drawn from Krugis' Achaemenid and Sassanid past. Army Krugis' army is made up primarily of the Imperial Iranian Army, or Artesh, along with auxiliary Iraqi Arab and Kurdish ''Peshmerga ''units. The Artesh numbers some three hundred-thousand regulars, with a similar number of reservists. Iraq and Kurdistan in turn provide two hundred-thousand each, for a grand total of seven hundred-thousand regulars and approximately the same number of reserves. The Artesh is given priority for equipment, and is generally better trained and led; though the Peshmerga are well-respected. The Army is organised along a battlegroup structure, combining armour, mechanised infantry, and artillery in brigade-sized units of between three and five thousand troops. The Artesh's special forces branch, the Takavaran, tend to operate in separate units of up to battalion strength. In 2003 ATB, at the start of the Krugisian Civil War, the Artesh was in a parlous state. Decades of neglect had left it poorly trained and poorly led. In the considered opinion of Bismark Waldstein, it was good only for maintaining order in the country, not fighting off Iran's increasingly hostile neighbours. By the time the war ended in 2007 ATB, the Artesh had grown both in size and capability, through a combination of Britannian training and direct combat experience.